The instant invention relates to carrying cases and more particularly to an effective carrying case for transporting and storing instruments, such as culinary instruments, including knives and the like, so that they are readily accessible when needed.
It has been found that it is often necessary for persons, such as those engaged in the culinary arts to transport the tools of their trade from location to location. For example, it has been found that it is often necessary for chefs to transport their knives, etc., to various locations where they are engaged in catering operations or culinary expositions. It has also been found that it is often necessary for culinary students to transport their culinary instruments between home and the classroom. However, while various cases which have been adapted for receiving and containing instruments, such as culinary instruments including knives and the like, have been heretofore available, the previously available cases have generally not been adapted for effectively transporting and storing instruments so that they are readily available and easily removable when needed.
The instant invention provides an effective case which is adapted for storing and transporting instruments, such as culinary instruments and the like, so that they are easily removable and readily available for use when needed. Specifically, the case of the instant invention comprises a base portion including a bottom wall and an upstanding peripheral side wall, means for receiving and releasably positioning a plurality of culinary instruments in the base portion, and a cover portion which is hingeably attached to the base portion so that it is hingeable between open and closed positions. The positioning means in the base portion preferably includes a plurality of slots which are adapted for receiving an frictionally retaining prespecified instruments therein and the case preferably further includes a removable retaining plate for further removably retaining instruments in the slots. The base portion preferably comprises hingeably connected first and second base portion sections and the positioning means is preferably integrally molded in the first base portion section. The second base portion section is preferably hingeable relative to the first base portion section to a workstation position wherein the second base portion is operative in a manner similar to an easel support for maintaining the first base portion section in an angular disposition on a supporting surface. The cover portion preferably comprises first and second cover portion sections which are hingeably connected to the first and second base portion sections, respectively, and adapted for covering the first and second base portion sections, respectively. Further, the second cover portion section is preferably hingeable to a position wherein it engages the first base portion section when the first base portion section is in the workstation position thereof in order to prevent further pivoting of the second base portion section toward the first base portion section. Still further, the second cover portion section is preferably attached to the second base portion section so that it is prevented from pivoting beyond a predetermined angular relation therewith wherein the second cover portion section is operative for engaging a supporting surface to prevent pivoting of the second base portion section away from the first base portion section when the case in in the workstation position. The case preferably further includes means for releasably positioning a plurality of culinary instruments in the first cover portion section and handle means which is preferably integrally molded in the base portion for carrying the case as it is transported.
It has been found that the case for instruments of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for transporting and storing culinary instruments, such as knives and the like. In this regard, the cover portion of the case is easily hingeable to an open position to provide access to instruments stored in the case. Further, the second base portion section is easily hingeable to the support position wherein the first base portion section is supportable in an angular disposition on a supporting surface. When the first base portion section is supported on a supporting surface in this manner, the case provides an effective workstation unit which is adapted for supporting knives and the like so that they can be readily removed as needed. Further, because the base portion positioning means is integrally molded with the first base portion section and because the retaining plate is removable from the base portion positioning means, the case can be more effectively cleaned and washed, such as by placing it in an automatic dishwasher.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective case for transporting and storing instruments, such as knives and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective case for culinary instruments and the like which is adapted to be positioned in a workstation position wherein culinary instruments received therein are maintained in angular dispositions so that they can be readily removed from the case.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective case for culinary instruments which is adapted to be readily cleaned and washed, such as by placing it in an automatic dishwasher.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.